


当我们睡着了（我们该去哪儿？）

by infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:40:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123/pseuds/infiniteandfinitelimmortalite_123
Summary: 月球上没有空气阻力是一个科学事实，如果这不是一个精心设计的隐喻，那roger就想不到它还能是什么了。或者说roger陷入了时间循环，剩下需要做的就是走出去。
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 2





	当我们睡着了（我们该去哪儿？）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [when we all fall asleep (where do we go?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935593) by [RDcantRead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RDcantRead/pseuds/RDcantRead). 



> 作者的话：文章的标题来自于碧梨的专辑名《when we fall asleep，where do we go？》  
> 译者的话：作者原文中打的是John deacon/Brian may /Freddie mercury/Roger taylor的tag，我会遵循这个也打上相同的（个人感觉文章里体现的不是很多啦）。渣翻请谅解，有什么问题请一定要告诉我。

i．

月球上没有阻力。  
这是一个科学事实，月球上没有空气阻力。如果这不是一个精心设计的隐喻，他不知道那还能是什么。

cclxv．

地球完整地围绕太阳公转一次需要365.2422天。这个数字时常被四舍五入到365.25，而在普通人的说法中，这个数字仅仅是365。Roger迫切地想知道究竟过去多少天了，在精准的计时中。

X．

单词“loony”的意思可以解释为“疯狂”或者说“疯子”，这个词来源于拉丁文“luna”，意为月亮。这对罗杰来说很有趣，这不应该。但其实只是因为罗杰知道他自己疯了，谁又不会呢？

这很有趣，因为Roger疯了，他疯了，他是个彻头彻尾的疯子，每个人都知道月球上没有空气阻力。

没有什么可以阻止你跌落在月球上。

一旦跌倒，没有任何东西可以减缓你的降落速度。

ii．

第二次很奇怪。因为Roger知道所有媒体都围绕着时间循环高谈阔论，但其实这里只有一种出路以及无限的可能性。诚实地讲，他的时间循环更糟一些。

是的，无休止地重复一样的生活在一段时间后会让人感觉很无聊，但这只是较短的一段时间。因为在宏伟的计划中，二十四小时实际上并不算很长。

i．

一年有52.143周。大部分人将该数字缩短到52。Roger在一定程度上失去了一些周数。

Iii.

我从星期一开始，到星期日结束。我是什么？（这是有史以来最大的谜语。）

（这是一个时间循环。）Roger陷入了自我复制的世界中，他怀疑自己能否回到过去，但这实际上是不可能的，实际的时间旅行会破坏时间轴的运作。除非这是时间轴第一次被破坏，并且这就是宇宙一直试图纠正的。

M．

如果说宇宙知道它正在试图纠正破坏引起的错乱并且有权派某个人去做这件事情，这种理论恐怕也不可能。那么宇宙能否进一步将这个事件的消息封锁起来？

他想回家。他想回家。

xi.

roger得出了一个理论——尽管他轻描淡写地使用了“理论”这一词，但假说恐怕更准确——虽然没有任何解释，大脑仍会设法找到一种方式解释它无法理解的东西。在尝试说服队友，并且被最好的朋友指出自己陷入了时间循环并需要帮助之后，他得出了这个结论。

Ivi.

他想念他们。他想念陪伴，友情和爱。

cccdIxvi.

Roger所处的困境并非是无限的可能性，而是在循环的那一周内没有出现任何问题，那就是他所说的循环的一周。即使他是唯一一个体验到的人，但那的确有一点吸引人。这种说法很病态。

clxii．

（没有什么可以阻止你跌倒的。）

（一旦你跌倒，一旦你疯狂，就没有任何东西可以减缓你的下降了。）

mmmcccxxvii.

为什么一定是roger？为什么是他？为什么是他？为什么是他？究竟是为什么？  
Roger很害怕。

V．

他被卡住了，并且找不到出路。你曾经在学校里学到了什么？对，低着头，别说话。

xxiii．

一天有23小时56分钟。该数字在普通民众之中再次被四舍五入到24小时0分钟。

（我们究竟损失了多少时间？）

Ixx.

当时间循环只是在一天里发生的时候，那会让证明你处于时间循环中这件事变得更简单。Roger发现，一周之内要记住的东西太多了，微小的时刻照理来说对任何人都无关紧要。

但是，这不是亿万年的历史吗？

无关紧要究竟有多重要？

Roger怎么才能知道他正在做的这件事的意义呢？每个人真的都会造成影响吗？  
一个人的影响究竟有多大才算有意义？在这种情况下，人类真的有意义吗？

Roger曾经嘲笑Brian的“太空大脑”（“space brain”）中所谓的生存危机，但他现在笑不出来了。

mmmcccxxiii．

他至少自杀了一次。他很了解，一切都融合在一起。他不得不经历一次又一次的平凡生活并为此遭受创伤。他不知道该说什么，也许就是这样。

每一件事都需要被叙述吗？还是他们可以简单地存在着？

时间不多了。时间不多了。时间飞逝。（可是当roger拥有无限的时间时，时间又怎么可能耗尽？）

（他跌倒，加速，加速，加速，并且他知道月球上没有空气阻力。）

cclxxix．

他怎么回去？经历了这一过程，他如何才能再次回到风靡全球的摇滚乐队中继续打鼓？（皇后，皇后，皇后，可他们什么都没统治。）

mmdcccIxxvi.

他们说有些人只想看着世界燃烧，roger认为这说的可能是他。

cdxix．

这次，roger决定用相反的方式尝试做所有事情。（就像新闻快讯在做的！但是它不能那样工作。（它永远都不能。））

毕竟时间循环可没有说明书。

mmdclxii．

也许他正处于昏迷的状态中，但这就是他的报应。

vi.

也许他实际上正在跨越维度，在努力寻找真正的维度的过程中将整个世界抛在后面。

ccclxiii．

有什么能做到真正的完整吗？也许所有的存在都是一个巨大的时间循环也说不定。

或者只是因为roger该死的疯了。

xlvi．

他在这种折磨中挣扎了很长时间，以至于过去的岁月都变得模糊不清，那些他与他的朋友们旅行，与女友们一起度过的岁月。他们一起制作音乐，演奏，表演，举办演唱会。但他很孤独，非常孤独，孤独到世界上没有人能够理解他。

dc．

他愿意尝试新鲜事物。可是如果这会造成什么后果，他就不会这么做了——可如果没有后果，为什么不试试呢？

il.

关于宇宙伊始，以及这将如何影响宇宙的终结，有许多说法。而roger最喜欢的是，宇宙像松紧带一样到达一个位置后立刻向回赶，并再次创造宇宙，此过程永无止境地循环。

xcix．

拜托，拜托。我不想呆在这里了。我不能接受，我……）

c．

什么时候？

ci．

你。

cii．

处在。

ciii．

一个。

civ．

时间。

cv．

循环中。

cvi．

这是。

cvii．

什么。

cviii．

时候。

cvix．

开始的？

cx．

他与众不同。Roger与众不同。但如果他能从他现在正挣扎在其中的地狱里走出来，那他就不是他的朋友们认识的那个roger Taylor了。

mvii．

他试着不睡觉。但是当他在星期日晚上熬夜的时候，那其实是前一个星期一。

（时间是相对的，从各个方面来解释的话。在大多数情况下，人们都认为这与速度有关。并且，你走的越快，时间就走的越慢。可roger并不认为是这样。）

iii．

时间本质上是没有意义的。为什么要为时间命名一秒钟，一分钟，一个小时？为什么会说“我们一个小时后见”？为什么“用勺子喂每一个人”成为对于一个小时可以被广泛接受的定义？时间是相对的，这就是星期一和星期五失去意义的原因。Roger仍然处于时间循环中，他永远都不会解脱。

Roger想着，如果他出去了，可能会被直接送到精神病医院，否则他就会自杀。但这不重要，他只希望这一切能尽快结束。

cmxcix．

在北欧神话中，所谓的世界末日被称为一场大决战，但这种决战并不是万物的终结，他是一个循环，永远都在重复以前发生过的事情。

ix．  
人们在遭遇难题时的反应是类似的。当你可以预测他们的反应时，你就能知道他们在想什么。Roger并不是说所有人都是一样的，而是在个人层面来讲，他的朋友们很无聊，因为他们并不总是有新东西要分享给他。但他仍然喜欢他们的陪伴——他怎么会不喜欢呢？但是当他知道会发生什么的时候，他又该如何花时间陪伴他们呢？

cmxcviii．

这就是roger与世界的决战。

lix.

他很害怕。他感到恐惧和害怕，他无能为力，也无法让自己从折磨中逃离出来。

ccxxxviii．

月亮距离地球238，855英里。Roger认为这个距离甚至可以与他和其他人之间的距离媲美了。

dcclxxvii.

roger睡觉时总会做梦。他梦到朋友，音乐，歌迷们和演奏，梦想着存在和虚无，麻木，鸿沟和死亡。

大脑究竟准备容纳多少信息？roger并不知道。

lxxxviii.

（我辽阔无止境，没有人能理解我。我究竟是什么？）

（折磨。）

它冷酷无情的令人窒息，roger不知道它从何而起，没有什么可以阻止它。（月球上没有空气阻力。）

roger来过这里多少次了？他究竟经历过多少次？

mdclxxxiii.

有趣的是，当这一切刚刚开始的时候，roger认为这是一种有趣地，更好地理解他队友的方式，当一切继续下去时，roger甚至认为他爱上了他们，坠入爱河可比失恋容易得多。这就是原因——更容易让人接受。

cmxlix．

但是这里总有一个永远无法被回答的问题就是“为什么是他？”这的确是一个有效的问题，只不过永远都没有答案。没有任何理由应该是他，也没有任何理由应该不是他，或者说是其他人。事情就这么发生了。

这似乎就是主旋律。

dii.

生活的确是美好的，但是roger的所作所为不能称之为生活。

vi．

最糟糕的事情之一就是没有什么会再另roger感到生气了。没有人会痛恨自己，只有他会。也许这就是一个精心设计的实验，所谓真实从来就不存在。

然而roger讨厌这个。他强烈地厌恶这件事，他因点燃仇恨的火花而被责骂，甚至饱受折磨。

mmm．

或者想象一下，如果他实际上是在虚拟的环境中，但是这里的唱片上有划痕——那意味着什么？音乐总会停止并跳回原来的某个点，而你，唯一能做的就是跳过这首歌曲的某一部分。

mmmi．

Roger就要建造一座时间机器，并且他就是要跳过他讨厌的那一部分歌曲——抱歉，男孩们，今天可没有鼓的独奏！

mmmii．

但是一座时间机器怎么可能在一个星期内被建造出来？不过roger依然计划去寻找方法。（可是时间在流逝。时间在流逝。时间在流逝！）

mmmiii．

可是这里肯定没有办法在一个星期内制造一台时间机器。roger只是不够聪明，不够棒，或许，只是不够。

mmmiv．

为什么他要做这些？

mmmv．

重点是什么？

mmmvi．

是逃避痛苦的要点吗？是吗？

mmmvii．

究竟是为什么？？

mmmviii．

除此之外，究竟有什么不同？

mmmix．

你为什么要崩溃？

mmmx．

我们为什么要坠落？

i．

月球上没有空气阻力。这意味着没有任何东西可以阻止你的加速坠落，并且你能做的一切都要比在地球上快得多。

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇我翻了将近两个月，磕磕绊绊地搞完了。作者的原文相当深奥，我在许多地方加入了一点自己的理解，所以若与原文有出入，敬请谅解。在lof上也有发。


End file.
